


Toys

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Rocket Launcher Fic, season: post-series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn gets revenge...</p><p>(part of the Rocket Launcher Fic Fest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

**Toys**

Okay, so it was petty. And childish. And immature. Sure.

But maybe if _some people_ wouldn't keep treating her like a little kid instead of a nearly-eighteen-year-old, she'd actually _act_ like an adult.

And really, if people were going to ban her from leaving the house on a 'school night' despite her complete lack of homework, and then go out partying with sexy-yet-possibly-evil Italians without password-protecting their laptops first, those people deserved everything they got.

In fact, this was all Buffy's fault. Entirely.

Dawn nodded decisively, and pressed **post**.

* * *

SLAYERNET GENERAL ANNOUNCEMENTS

 

_For Sale – 'Secret Toys For Girls'_

Get what you want – every night! With these two sleek accessories, you'll never be left unsatisfied.

**Model 1:**  
\- sleek, glossy surface  
\- simple thrusting action  
\- eleven inches (goes in _deep_)  
\- elegant curves and ridges (shaped to fit – feels _good_ in a firm grip)  
\- no batteries needed – just you and your hands

**Model 2:**  
\- the most _powerful_ model on the market  
\- brings out your inner rebel  
\- smooth metal finish  
\- heat, power, and a strong thrust  
\- the BIGGEST you'll ever have!  
\- three exciting speeds  
\- you'll see sparks

Both models have given the owner many years of happy memories.  
Buy today. You won't regret it.

For more information, contact **summersgirl@slayerchat.wrnet** for prices and a detailed description.

* * *

The next morning, Buffy had 473 emails, and Dawn had a note attached to her bedroom door:

> Dawn –
> 
> a) You are hereby grounded for three weeks.  
> b) This includes being banned from the internet.  
> c) You are never, ever to touch Mr Pointy again. I don't even want to KNOW.  
> d) The rocket launcher does not have multiple speeds. I expect a full retraction, or I'll ring Angel and get his company to sue you for false advertising.
> 
> – Buffy


End file.
